Arthur, el ogro solitario
by Jakke'91
Summary: Convertido en un ogro por una maldición, el pobre Arthur rehúye la compañía hasta que un día salva a una joven pareja de unos bandidos. La joven pareja resultan ser hermanos y Arthur intenta hacer amigos, pero no tenía pensado perder el corazón.


**Arthur, el Ogro solitario**

Una traducción de un fantástico cuento escrito por Talis Borne en la página de AO3.

Como siempre, aquí vuelvo para traer más Merthur al fandom en español con la ayuda de estos fantásticos escritores extranjeros. Esta historia me pareció muy tierna y bonita y tenía ganas de traerósla, así que agradezco a la autora por dejarme traducirla y espero que la disfruten. :D

N.A. No he podido escribir en un mes, he editado algunas cosas, pero no he escrito. Entonces esto apareció en mi cabeza. Cuando el bloqueo de un escritor desaparece, hay que ir con ello. En realidad no tienen mucho que ver con la serie, es simplemente como yo veía a los personajes. Supongo que simplemente quería un cuento de hadas. J

Merlin pertenece a la BBC no a mi. Los personajes se han cogido prestado para un poco de diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

Érase una vez en una tierra no tan lejana, vivía un guapo, pero consentido, joven Lord llamado Arthur que tenía todo lo que deseaba. Vivía en una mansión con altos techos y demasiados sirvientes. Sus granjas producían en abundancia, permitiéndole una vida de lujo. Era un joven solitario y evitaba las invitaciones de sus vecinos, prefiriendo estar solo. Desafortunadamente, una de sus vecinas era una poderosa hechicera que deseaba muchísimo su compañía. Como no consiguió ganarse su corazón, lo transformó en un ogro. Una desafortunada elección pues él la mató casi al instante por ello, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Con casi cuatro metros de altura, tenía unos brazos que colgaban hasta sus rodillas, unas manos del tamaño de la cabeza de un hombre pero con dedos pequeños, gordos y peludos que más bien parecían todos pulgares, ojos del tamaño de platitos aunque seguían conservando su color azul, piel grumosa dónde antes había tenido la piel más suave, colmillos saliendo de su gran boca, y una voz que sólo producía los más terroríficos gruñidos, difícilmente podía culpar a los sirvientes por intentar matarle.

Pero aún era su casa, así que alejó a los sirvientes con gruñidos y aporreos. Ignoró a los que se colaban de nuevo en la casa para coger sus pertenencias hasta que se marcharon con lo que habían traído. Cogió a un mayordomo intentando saquear el lugar. Un buen rugido y el hombre se desmayó. El joven Lord lo tendió con cuidado al borde del rojo y dorado bosque y observó desde la distancia hasta que el hombre despertó y se alejaba tropezando.

Sin nadie para mantener la bonita mansión, pronto empezó a parecer la casa de un ogro. Las manos de un ogro eran grandes y torpes. Aunque Arthur intentó ser cuidadoso, no podía manejar bien las puertas así que terminó dejándolas todas abiertas, dejando que los escombros entraran. No podía usar la escoba ni la fregona y mucho menos un paño para el polvo. Siempre había sido un afamado cazador, y sus granjeros, aquellos que se quedaron, no parecieron objetar a que tomara una oveja ocasionalmente. Podía conseguir una ruda aproximación a la limpieza de los esqueletos y la cocina tenía un asador lo suficientemente grande para asar un toro si fuera necesario, así que podía mantenerse alimentado. Pero aun le molestaba ver como la casa de su familia se convertía en ruinas. Daba largos paseos por el bosque, y con el paso de las estaciones, finalmente aprendió a desear compañía en su solitaria existencia.

En uno de esos paseos escuchó una risa, una brillante y feliz risa que le llamó la atención. Se acercó con cuidado para no asustar a ningún caballo (los caballos parecían tener una peculiar aversión a los ogros.) Arthur descubrió a una joven pareja cabalgando, trotando a través del follaje caído rojo y marrón. Sin ver que daño podría hacer, Arthur los siguió, disfrutando de su animada charla y soñando despierto con volver a ser normal, siendo capaz de cabalgar y hablar con ellos.

De repente, un grupo de ocho repulsivos hombres apareció frente a la joven pareja, asustando a los caballos cuando los rodearon con sus espadas amenazantes. Los hombres demandaron dinero, a lo cual el joven se los tendió sin objeción. Pero los hombres no parecieron satisfechos y hablaron sobre tener algo de diversión. Uno de los hombres le dio a una patada a la mujer en la pierna.

"¡Dejad a mi hermana en paz!" dijo el joven, sacando al fin su espada, que había mantenido sabiamente guardada. "¿No veis que está en cinta?"

"Seguramente ya no lo estará cuando hallamos acabado con ella," rió el líder.

Eso enfureció a Arthur. Con un rugido corrió hacia adelante, alzando al bandido más cercano a la mujer y tirándolo contra un árbol. Los ladrones no tenían nada que hacer contra un ogro. Arthur ya sabía por su experiencia con sus propios sirvientes que sólo la más afilada de las espadas podría atravesar su pellejo de ogro, y pudo ver el óxido de las espadas de los bandidos desde dónde estaba escondido. No tuvo piedad con los ladrones. Dos consiguieron huir, pero el resto estaba muerto a los pies de Arthur.

Se giró hacia donde había visto a la pareja por última vez, esperando que hubieran huído también mientras tenía distraídos a sus atacantes. En su lugar, la mujer se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, su hermano estaba inclinado sobre ella, alternativamente intentando despertarla y mirando la carnicería. Cuando vio los ojos de Arthur sobre él, se levantó temblando manteniendo su espada vacilante para enfrentar al ogro. Arthur vio el brillo del acero con cuidado. Esa espada podría estar lo suficientemente afilada para atravesarle, aunque dudaba que el joven la hubiera usado alguna vez más que para practicar.

Arthur consideró dejarlos solos. Sus caballos habían huido, faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciera, y la mujer estaba embarazada y herida, aunque no mucho. Dos de los ladrones habían espadado y Arthur también sabía que una manada de lobos había estado rondando los rebaños de ovejas de la zona. Ellos solos serían posiblemente el almuerzo de alguien pero aun no lo sabían. Arthur puede que fuera un ogro ahora, pero recordaba ser un hombre y un Lord, alguien a quien la gente buscaba por protección, lo cual esos dos necesitaban desesperadamente.

Arthur consideró la medida del delgado joven. Había algo de bonito músculo mostrado bajo la fina tela de su camisa o de la piel de su ajustado chaleco. Era alto, aunque sólo la mitad de la actual altura de Arthur, con pelo negro y unos ojos del color de un mar enfurecido. La forma en la que cogía su espada indicaba que había tenido algo de entrenamiento, pero su temblor sugería que nunca la había usado. Arthur había estado en suficientes batallas para saber que podría con él aunque estuviera en su forma normal, pero no quería hacerle daño.

Arthur empezó a rodear al joven, gruñendo bajo, tratando de alejarle. El joven intentaba mantenerse entre el ogro y su hermana, pero Arthur no tardó mucho en meterse en medio. Tan rápido pero gentil como pudo, Arthur deslizó los brazos bajo la joven inconsciente y la acunó en sus amplios brazos. El joven gritó y atacó, pero Arthur estaba lejos, con sus largas piernas atravesaba el terreno en un fácil trote.

"¡Freya!" gritaba el joven desesperado. Arthur podía escucharle correr detrás de él, pero Arthur no necesitaba correr para ir por delante. En un momento escuchó al joven tropezar y caer. Arthur se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, el chico había tirado la espada lejos de su cuerpo y no había caído sobre ella. Arthur podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos del hombre mientras le miraba, seguro de que el ogro desaparecería con su hermana. Arthur esperó mientras el chico se levantaba y recuperaba su espada. Una vez estuvo de pie, Arthur volvió a caminar hacia su casa, con un paso más lento ahora. El hombre le seguía aún con prisa, pero sin tener que correr.

El sol estaba flameante en su más alta gloria cuando la mujer despertó en los brazos de Arthur y gritó. Arthur se detuvo un momento para contener su peso cuando ella intentó zafarse, pero no era difícil de sujetar. Tenía que tener cuidado de no apretarla demasiado.

"¡Freya!" gritó el joven, cuando escuchó los gritos de su hermana. "Voy contigo, Freya. Estoy justo detrás de ti. No te dejaré."

"¡Merlin!" llamó, mirando a la cara del ogro con terror, pero enredándose en él por si pudiera soltarla. "Merlin, ¿qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé," Merlin jadeó tras ellos. "¡Pero no te perderé!"

Arthur deseó poder decir algo para calmar los miedos de la joven y los de su hermano, pero sabía que sus palabras saldría como terrorífico gruñidos, así que se mantuvo sabiamente sin decir nada y se concentró en llevarlos a la seguridad de su casa. Finalmente salió de entre los árboles al claro que una vez había sido un pincelado césped de su mansión. Se apresuró entonces, sabiendo que el joven no los perdería ahora, a través de la derruida puerta principal y subiendo las grandes escaleras. Abrió la primera puerta de invitados que se encontró, dejándola colgando de una bisagra como le había sucedido con muchas otras hacía tiempo. Dejó a la dama con cuidado sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

Merlin llegó con rapidez al pie de las escaleras y sacó de nuevo su espada. Arthur puso menos resistencia y se alejó más. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que la muchacha no hubiera dejado la habitación en la que la había dejado, pero esperaba que entendiera sus intenciones.

Merlin subió hasta arriba, su rostro manchado y su respiración dificultada por la persecución. "¿Freya?" preguntó con ansiedad, mirando al otro, que le doblaba el tamaño.

"Aquí, Merlin," contestó. Merlin siguió el sonido de su voz y entró en la habitación. Arthur se acercó para escuchar su conversación, esperando que la joven no estuviera más herida de lo que pensaba.

"Freya, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Merlin, sentándose frente a ella en la cama.

"Te veo doble," dijo Freya, tomando su brazo. "Me duele la cabeza."

"¿El bebé?" preguntó Merlin.

"Creo que el bebé está bien," dijo Freya. "Aún no lo siento mucho y no creo poder decirte sobre el latido de mi corazón, pero no me duele ahí."

"No, simplemente te golpeaste la cabeza en una roca cuando el caballo te tiró," dijo Merlin, con la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

"Tenemos que irnos, alejarnos de esa cosa," dijo Freya, intentando sentarse. Merlin la ayudó a colocarse pero ella inmediatamente se agarró el estómago y se puso de lado, tumbándose de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa, es el bebé?" preguntó Merlin con ansiedad.

"Serías una gran comadrona, querido hermano," dijo Freya con ironía. "No, no es el bebé, sólo mi cabeza liándola con mi estómago."

Arthur podía escuchar a Merlin moviéndose por la habitación. "No creo que consigamos nada para comer, pero necesitas agua. Aquí hay una jarra y debe haber un surtidor cerca, pero temo dejarte."

Tras eso Arthur pisó fuerte por el suelo y bajando las escalera. Se escondió bajo ellas, sabiendo ahora que el par se quedaría y esperando a que Merlin bajara si pensaba que Arthur se había ido. No tardó mucho en escuchar los pasos bajando la escalera. Arthur se mantuvo ahí, sin querer asustar a su huésped y que volviera atrás. Merlin miró al pie de la escalera y se congeló cuando vio los ojos de Arthur mirándole. Arthur intentó sonreír, pero con los colmillos sabía que no lo haría muy bien. Merlin palideció pero no corrió, lo que Arthur tomó como una buena señal. Moviéndose lentamente, el ogro señaló a la cocina.

"Tú primero," dijo Merlin con cuidado.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y salió con pesadez de bajo las escaleras. Merlin tenía la jarra en una mano y la espada en la otra. Arthur decidió ignorar la espada. Mientras se mantuviera unos pasos por delante, podría escuchar un ataque y sería capaz de evitar cualquier herida grave, aunque odiaría tener que hacer daño a su posible amigo. Si pudiera enseñarle a Merlin donde conseguir comida y agua para su hermana, puede que se calmara y aceptara que Arthur estaba intentando cuidar de ellos. Arthur lideró el camino por los sombríos pasillos, que se volvían más angostos y bajos al acercarse al área de sirvientes de la casa. Arthur tuvo que agacharse para pasar la puerta de la cocina, pero afortunadamente los techos de esta eran lo suficientemente altos para que pudiera estar de pie.

La forma en que Merlin miró a través de la puerta de la cocina, convenció a Arthur de que se estaba preguntando si estaba en el menú. Arthur se alegró de haber limpiado los huesos de su última cena. Ni un esqueleto de ciervo tranquilizaría a su huésped. Señaló a la puerta que llevaba al patio, y al surtidor, y se alejó lo más que pudo del camino entre ambas puertas. Merlin miró atrás, hacia el camino por el que habían llegado, pero pareció decidir algo y guardar su espada. Arthur le escuchó bombear el agua, pero se quedó ahí, esperando a que Merlin volviera.

Cuando lo hizo, Merlin dijo con voz grave, "Gracias."

Animado, Arthur dio unos pasos haciendo un feliz sonido y señalando a una llaves en otra puerta.

Con los ojos abiertos, Merlin mantuvo la jarra de agua en su pecho y dio pasos haca atrás, alejándose la distancia que Arthur se había acercado. Arthur paró y Merlin también. Fue un largo momento hasta que Merlin miró a donde Arthur señalaba, pero cuando lo hizo, dijo, "La despensa. ¿Hay comida ahí abajo?"

Arthur asintió, haciendo el feliz sonido de nuevo. Sabía que probablemente no debería, pero no podía evitar intentar verbalizar. Merlin bajó la jarra y cogió una vela de un recipiente. Rebuscó entre las cenizas del fuego apagado una ascua para encenderla. Tomando las llaves, empezó a bajar los escalones de piedra hacia la bodega. Arthur no le siguió. Sabía por experiencia que esas escaleras no aguantaban mucho. Fue hacia la madera y la colocó en la chimenea para eliminar la creciente oscuridad del crepúsculo. Parecía que había pasado una vida cuando Merlin volvió a subir, con una cesta en el brazo, aunque Arthur sabía que no debía haber pasado más de media hora.

"Hay un montón de comida podrida ahí abajo," dijo Merlin con cuidado. "Pero hay algunos envinagrados que parecen comestibles y un montón de frutos secos. Hay algunas lentejas que podrían hacer una buena sopa y especias secas para darle sabor. Hay tarros de mermelada en un estante que creo se podrían usar, pero no hay leche ni huevos para mezclar, ¿o hay?"

Arthur sacudió la cabeza ante la leche pero asintió por los huevos.

"¿Puede entenderme?" preguntó Merlin rápidamente.

Arthur asintió la cabeza con énfasis.

"¿Puedes entenderme pero no puedes hablar?" preguntó Merlin con incredulidad.

Arthur asintió de nuevo.

"Así que no hay leche."

Arthur sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero podrías enseñarme dónde conseguir huevos."

Arthur asintió.

"Vale," dijo Merlin cerrando los ojos un momento como si le costara comprender esta situación. "¿Te molesta si me bebo tu cerveza?"

Arthur sacudió la cabeza.

"Vale," dijo Merlin de nuevo, mirando a la oscuridad tras la ventana. "Huevos por la mañana, cerveza esta noche." Se llevó la vela cuando la luz del sol desaparecía con rapidez, cogió la jarra de agua y se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían venido.

Arthur esperó en la cocina sabiendo que Merlin volvería por la cerveza.

Arthur se despertó en la mañana, desplomado sobre su gran cama, brazos y piernas colgando de los bordes. Normalmente no era una persona madrugadora, pero esa mañana se había despertad por un sueño feliz. Tardó un poco en recordar que estaba causando esta euforia poco común - ¡Sus huéspedes! Arthur saltó de la cama, golpeándose la cabeza contra el dosel y cayendo contra un armario abultado, antes de controlar sus enormes extremidades. Se tomó un tiempo para tranquilizarse. Seguía siendo un ogro y sus huéspedes seguramente no querrían verle, aunque Merlin le había llevado atentamente un cubo de cerveza a Arthur cuando había ido a por su propia pinta. Por desgracia, Merlin se había retirado casi inmediatamente al cuarto dónde había colocado a Freya en vez de beber con su anfitrión. Aún así, era un comienzo.

Arthur se adentró con normalidad en el pasillo, sabiendo que ir de puntillas con su tamaño era inútil. La puerta de la habitación de los hermanos estaba cerrada y Arthur se sentó para esperar a que alguno emergiera. Arthur estaba bastante seguro de que Merlin había dormido contra la puerta la noche anterior después de cerrarla así que no estaba seguro de si la falta de luz de la rendija del suelo indicaba que el joven seguía durmiendo o que las cortinas seguían cerradas. Un sonido de cepillo llegó a sus oídos. Tan silencioso como pudo se removió para dejar de mirar la puerta cerrada y asomar la mirada sobre el pasamanos hacia el vestíbulo de abajo. Merlin había encontrado una escoba y estaba barriendo lo que había entrado por un año de viento a través de la doble puerta rota.

Arthur lo miró un poco hasta que Merlin miró arriba y lo vio. "¿Debería preocuparme que estés más cerca de mi hermana de lo que lo estoy yo?" preguntó con suspicacia el joven.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras.

"Dice que se encuentra mejor esta mañana, pero aún le duele la cabeza," dice Merlin con hostilidad. "Nos echarán en falta, ¿sabes? No me refiero a ahora mismo. Fui a buscar a Freya para decirle que madre estaba enferma y no podría visitarla como había planeado, pero nadie esperaba que ella volviera conmigo, y no sería sorprendente que me quedara con ella unos días, así que pasarán algunos días, pero nos echarán en falta." Merlin tiró la escoba a un lado. "Ya he estado en tus establos así que sé que no hay caballos. No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos y aunque lo supiera, no confío en ti lo suficiente como para dejar a Freya aquí sola para ir a por ayuda y ella no debería andar lejos en su condición. Así que tendremos que esperar hasta una partida de rescate. Freya está casada con Sir Oswald. Él vendrá a por ella. No le gustará verte así que será mejor que te escondas cuando venga. ¿Entiendes?"

Arthur asintió. Lo entendía. Había entrenado con Oswald y habían estado en casa del otro muchas veces. Sabía dónde estaba, aunque probablemente no reconocería los deformes rasgos de Arthur ahora. Pero quizás… serían unos días… a lo mejor podía conseguir que Merlin le entendiera un poco; A lo mejor había alguna forma de romper el hechizo. Oswald no era estúpido, podría ser capaz de reconocer a Arthur, siempre y cuando no intentara matarle desde el principio. Era un ogro después de todo. Pero aun así, una pequeña posibilidad seguía siendo una posibilidad.

Arthur consideró fugazmente llevar a los hermanos a casa. No sabía donde vivía el chico, pero podía llevarlos a la hacienda de Sir Oswald. Pero Merlin seguramente tenía razón en que Freya no debería andar demasiado y seguramente su hermano objetaría si intentaba llevarla de nuevo.

Merlin volvió a coger la escoba y continuó barriendo. "No me importa hacer unas cuantas tareas a cambio de tu hospitalidad. Freya probablemente también se pondrá a ello en cuanto se encuentre mejor. No le gusta sentarse a holgazanear aunque sea una dama ahora. Nuestro padre es un hacendado, por lo que crecimos trabajando. Pero mantente alejado de ella, ¿me oyes?" Merlin sacudió la escoba al ogro y Arthur no pudo evitar reír.

Al parecer su risa fue al menos reconocible por lo que era, porque Merlin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, tirando la escoba y saliendo. Arthur le siguió, haciendo lo que esperaba sonara como sonidos de arrepentimiento. Merlin se controló visiblemente y se giró a hacer frente al ogro, aunque seguía esquivando sus ojos. "Lo sé. Soy un chiste con una espada. Eso es seguramente por lo que nos trajiste."

Arthur sacudió la cabeza, queriendo explicarse pero sin ser capaz. Se acercó lentamente y fue gratificante que Merlin no se alejara esta vez. Estiró su regordeta mano y palmeó el hombro de Merlin lo más suave que pido, que a juzgar por el salto de Merlin, no era para nada suave. Arthur quitó la mano, pero al menos Merlin no se había caído y no parecía herido. Arthur se estiró hacia el chico de nuevo, lentamente. Esta vez Merlin dio un paso atrás, pero sólo uno, cuando vio los peludos y gordos dedos del ogro acercársele. Arthur tiró su mano y pensó un momento. Entonces aplaudió y señaló a un camino que rodeaba la casa. Dio unos pocos pasos y miró a atrás para ver si Merlin le seguía.

El joven parecía molesto, pero siguió a Arthur alrededor de la mansión hasta la entrada de la cocina, apresurándose para mantenerse al paso del ogro. Arthur giró a otro camino hacia los campos. Paró en cuanto vio su destino y señaló.

"Un gallinero," dijo Merlin. Como el resto de la hacienda, el gallinero mostraba signos de abandono y necesitaba una buena limpieza. La puerta del gallinero había sido arrancada y las gallinas deambulan en libertad. Arthur no había podido hacer nada más por ellas que traerles un cubo de agua en época de sequía, pero ellas parecían haber encontrado suficiente comida por sí mismas y habían continuado viviendo en el gallinero.

Merlin se adentró en el corral, con cuidado de no asustar a las aves. Cuando volvió con Arthur, su camisa había sido agarrada de forma ahuecada para poder llevar al menos una docena de huevos. "Ya puse las lentejas a hervir a fuego lento para la sopa, pero tardará un rato y estos servirán para hacer unos bollos para desayunar." Merlin casi parecía tímido. "Intentas cuidar de nosotros, ¿no?"

Arthur asintió. Saldría y buscaría un ciervo o una oveja para la cena. Ahora, echaba de menos los manjares que no podía cocinar y su boca se hacía agua por los bollos con mermelada. Siguió a Merlin hasta la cocina, doblándose bastante para poder pasar por la puerta.

Merlin comprobó el caldero que se encontraba al fuego y avisó que estaba lo suficiente caliente, removió las lentejas y procedió a mezclar la masa para los bollos. "Estarán un poco secos sin leche," dijo disculpándose.

Arthur asintió y permaneció fuera del camino mientras Merlin se movía por la sala.

Cuando Merlin colocó la bandeja de bollos en el horno dijo sobre su hombro, "Voy a ver si Freya se siente bien para bajar a desayunar."

Arthur podía ver por lo tenso en los hombros de Merlin, lo preocupado que estaba por tener a su hermana en la misma habitación que el ogro, pero Arthur no quería perderse ni la comida ni la compañía. El ogro se arrastró hacia adelante tentativamente. Merlin se giró con rapidez para mirarle, sus ojos abiertos y recelosos. Arthur alzó la mano derecha y cruzó su corazón.

Las cejas de Merlin se alzaron con sorpresa. "¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes no hacerle daño?"

Arthur asintió y repitió el gesto.

"Vale," dijo Merlin, aun tratando de comprender la realidad del ogro amistoso. Se retiró de la sala y tardó lo suficiente para que Arthur se preocupara de que se quemaran los bollos. Cuando volvió con su hermana, los hermanos se detuvieron a la entrada de la cocina, ambos parecían preparados para volar en cualquier momento.

Los tres se miraron por un instante hasta que Freya hizo una reverencia.

Sonriendo, Arthur se inclinó. Desgraciadamente, se levantó demasiado rápido y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo. Chilló de dolor y se echó sobre sus rodillas, sabiendo por experiencia que era la forma más rápida de amoldar su estatura a la de la habitación. Gruñendo, se acarició la zona golpeada y miró arriba para ver la nueva grieta en el techo antes de volver a mirar a sus huéspedes. Merlin se había puesto frente a su hermana y Freya tenía una mano sobre su boca, pero al menos no había salido corriendo.

Arthur estiró una mano hacia la mesa del centro de la sala, esperando que entendieran la invitación a sentarse.

Ambos se miraron con cuidado entre ellos en una conversación silenciosa. Freya tomó el banco más alejado de Arthur y Merlin sacó los bollos del horno. Los deslizó de la bandeja a un bol y los colocó en la mesa. "Oh, olvidé la mermelada," se disculpó Merlin, mirando a Arthur.

"Está en el sótano, ¿no?" preguntó Freya, entendiendo enseguida el dilema de su hermano. "Ve. Estaré bien. Lo ha prometido, ¿no es así?"

Arthur asintió. Poniendo los pies hacia delante, se sentó en su trasero, pateando sin querer el banco de su lado de la mesa. Con una mueca, llevó las rodillas hasta su pecho.

Merlin frunció el ceño, pero cogió una vela y bajó las escaleras. Un momento después escucharon al hijo del hacendado gritar y Freya gritó, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, bien," contestó la voz de Merlin molesta. Pasos en la escalera anunciaron su regreso. "Me tropecé con algo ahí abajo. Hay un montón de comida podrida."

"Bueno, si vamos a quedarnos un tiempo, deberíamos limpiar," dijo Freya con firmeza.

"Me ocuparé de ello después del desayuno," dijo Merlin, sentándose a la mesa y abriendo la mermelada. Abrió la mitad de los bollos y los abrió con el conservante.

"¿Te vas a comer todo eso?" rió Freya.

"No," dijo Merlin, poniendo el plato lleno de bollos delante de Arthur.

Arthur sonrió y se metió un bollo en la boca. Eran simples aperitivos para él pero masticó con felicidad y se acarició el estómago para mostrar su apreciación.

Merlin y Freya se repartieron el resto. "Necesitamos algo más de luz que una simple vela en el sótano," dijo Freya.

Arthur gruñó y alzó la mano. Señaló a una alacena.

Merlin se levantó y la miró. "Hay un par de linternas aquí," dijo. "Eso lo hará más fácil. Tú deberías volver arriba."

Exasperada, Freya dijo, "No voy a pasar todo el día en la cama. Prometo que te dejaré hacer todo el trabajo pesado y no sobrepasarme, pero prefiero no morir de aburrimiento."

"Pero aun te duele la cabeza," contestó Merlin con ansiedad.

Freya abrió la boca para discutir, pero Arthur gruñó y los señaló a ambos con las palmas.

"Creo que no quiere que discutamos," dijo Freya cautelosamente.

Arthur asintió y la señaló para indicar que tenía razón.

"Es como jugar charada*," dijo Merlin.

Arthur coincidió con eso. Entonces se levantó y bloqueó la puerta de la bodega. Cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero la comida está ahí abajo," objetó Merlin.

Arthur se puso a un lado y estiró un brazo para mostrar la puerta.

"No lo pillo," dijo Merlin.

Arthur soltó un fuerte suspiro. Vio una escoba tirada en una esquina. Oh, bueno, era la única escoba de la casa. La cogió y la partió en dos.

"No limpiar," dijo Freya. "¿Podemos bajar al sótano a por comida pero no quieres que limpiemos la casa?"

Arthur asintió, asiendo un sonido de satisfacción.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo porque estaba barriendo esta mañana?" preguntó Merlin preocupado.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante. Estiró una mano hacia Merlin, con movimientos lentos. Tan ligeramente como pudo, palmeó el hombro de Merlin. Freya jadeó pero Merlin se mantuvo quieto y miró al ogro con cuidado.

"¿Umm?" dijo Freya, intentando adivinar lo que quería decir Arthur pero sin conseguirlo.

"Es lo que dijiste esta mañana, ¿no? O más bien lo que yo dije que creía que querías decir. Intentas cuidar de nosotros, ¿verdad?" preguntó Merlin.

Arthur asintió, complacido, y le señaló como confirmación.

Con voz baja, Merlin dijo entre diente, "Creo que somos mascotas."

Arthur gruñó audiblemente.

A Freya le tembló la espina dorsal, con ojos abiertos. "No, huéspedes. ¿No es así, maestro Ogro?"

Arthur asintió y la señaló.

"Ya veo," dijo, ligeramente relajada, "y los invitados no suelen limpiar. Sin embargo, parece que tus empleados van un poco retrasados con su trabajo."

"No te los comiste, ¿no?" preguntó Merlin, medio en serio.

Arthur le gruñó de nuevo.

Freya pegó a su hermano en el hombro con suficiente fuerza para hacerle encogerse. "Por supuesto que no. Obviamente, todos huyeron."

Arthur asintió y se preguntó si sería posible mostrarle a Freya donde vivían sus hacendados. No tenían ningún lugar al que ir y algunos de sus sirvientes se habían refugiado con ellos. Ella podría tener una mejor idea de como arreglar las cosas y parecía lo bastante amable como para poder hacer algo por ellos. Definitivamente él no había podido cumplir sus deberes con ellos. O por otro lado, no conocía sus opiniones y sólo podía imaginarse las salvajes historias que podrían haber dicho para explicar su cambio de circunstancia. Tenía que considerar esa idea con cuidado antes de hacer nada al respecto.

"En ese caso, me consideraré tu huésped," dijo Freya con formalidad. "Pero si no te importa, prefiero mantenerme ocupada haciendo los quehaceres de mi casa y no sentarme a holgazanear."

Un bajo gruñido salió del pecho de Arthur, pero se sentó y agarró sus rodillas de nuevo.

"Bien," dijo Freya. "Sólo haremos algunas tareas que ni siquiera nos llevarán ningún esfuerzo." Se levantó del banco. "Y me preguntaba si quizás haya algunas ropas que me pueda poner mientras lavó las mías."

Arthur ladeó la cabeza considerándolo. Los hermanos parecían haber dormido en lo que llevaban y ninguno estaba acostumbrado a ello, aunque seguramente era más difícil para Freya que para Merlin. Arthur se encogió de hombros y señaló arriba.

"¿En algún lugar de arriba?" preguntó Merlin, también levantándose.

"El ático, ¿quizás?" preguntó Freya.

Arthur asintió.

"¿Podemos encontrar algo para ti también, cuando estemos allá arriba?" preguntó Freya.

Arthur se miró, a los pantalones que llevaba. Había arrasado con su propio guardarropa cuando había sido cambiado, pero nada le servía. No había ido al ático porque la escalera era aun más estrecha que la del sótano. Nunca encontró una camisa que le sirviera, pero finalmente encontró un par de bombachos en la habitación de uno de sus sirvientes más gordos y había conseguido ponérselos, pero estaban harapientos después de un año de uso. Asintió a Freya deseando poder mostrarle su gratitud.

"¿Por qué no subes y ves que puedes encontrar mientras me ocupo de los platos?" le preguntó Merlin a su hermana. "Subiré en un momento y moveré lo que sea que se interponga en tu camino."

"Puedo lavar los platos, Merlin," dijo Freya.

"Sí, pero no deseo que me preguntes mi opinión en cuanto a cosas de mujeres," dijo su hermano irrespetuosamente.

"Ahora veo como eres," dijo Freya con burla. Asintió en agradecimiento al ogro y fue hacia arriba.

Merlin se relajó visiblemente cuando su hermana dejó la habitación. Ignoró al ogro mientras removía las lentejas y recogía los platos, poniéndolos en agua.

Arthur permaneció en silencio, haciendo lo posible para hacerse invisible. No es como su pudiera llevar cualquier tipo de conversación. Quería más, pero verlo, simplemente tener a alguien ahí, era más compañía de la que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Soy protector con ella. Estoy seguro de que puedes ver eso," dijo Merlin de repente, metiendo un plato en el cubo de agua.

Arthur hizo un ruido, esperando que Merlin oyera su acuerdo dado que su espalda estaba haca el ogro y no podría verlo asentir.

"Somos mellizos, ¿sabes? Siempre hemos estado juntos. La extraño muchísimo ahora que está casada y vive en su propia casa."

Arthur deseaba poder contestar, hablar sobre su propia hermana.

Merlin miró finalmente al ogro. "Mientras no le hagas daño a ella, no me importa lo que hagas conmigo."

Arthur deslizó las piernas debajo suya y fue de rodillas hacia el joven. Intentó sonreír, pero Merlin hizo una mueca. Arthur tocó la bandeja que Merlin aun no había lavado.

"¿Más bollos?" preguntó esperanzado.

Arthur aplaudió para mostrar su aprobación. Entonces se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta. Una sopa de lenteja estaría bien para el mediodía pero el ogro ya ansiaba algo de carne. Cazaría y seguramente pararía junto a una colmena que conocía. Los aguijones de las abejas no atravesaban su piel de ogro y la miel podía ser usada de muchas formas. Esperaba que Merlin conociera algunas recetas más.

Los días se volvieron rutina. Merlin se levantaba siempre el primero y Arthur lo encontraba normalmente en la cocina cuando se levantaba. Freya dormía más, pero solía estar levantada para cuando el desayuno estaba listo. Arthur tenía cuidado de permanecer en el lado de la habitación contrario al de Freya para preocupar lo menos posible a Merlin. Los mellizos pasaban la mañana limpiando y arreglando la casa o recolectando cerezas, nueces y raíces de la zona mientras Arthur iba a cazar. Después de la comida del mediodía, Freya tomaba una siesta, normalmente con dolor de cabeza, lo cual era (aunque lo sentía por ella) el mejor momento del día para Arthur porque Merlin podía relajarse y estar menos a la defensiva que cuando ella estaba en la habitación con ellos. Entonces Merlin hablaba con Arthur mientras trabajaba en vez de con Freya. Merlin parecía estar siempre en movimiento. En las tardes, los mellizos se retiraban a la biblioteca de Arthur y jugaban al ajedrez o las damas, o se leían historias de los libros de Arthur. Arthur se sentaba fuera de la puerta, para no interferir, y escuchaba.

Arthur descubrió que amaba el sonido de la voz de Merlin. No se había dado cuenta de lo solo que había estado sin las voces de humanos en su casa. No importaba que Merlin hablara sobre cosas sin importancia, era suficiente que estuviera ahí.

Una tarde, después de que los hermanos llevaran con él más de una semana, Merlin llevó a Arthur alrededor de la casa hacia el cobertizo de herramientas. Merlin cogió una pesada escalera y le preguntó al ogro si podía llevarla. Arthur felizmente lo hizo. Donde Arthur había sido un fuerte y grácil humano, ahora era extremadamente fuerte y torpe. Había sido un excelente espadachín y echaba de menos el sentimiento de ser bueno en algo. Así que la oportunidad de usar su fuerza para algo más que romper algo, era bienvenida.

Merlin lo llevó de vuelta hasta la entrada de la mansión. "¿Qué dices sobre arreglar la puerta principal hoy?"

Arthur tiró la escalera y aplaudió, alzando un poco los pies por la emoción.

"Te gusta eso, ¿eh?" preguntó Merlin con una sonrisa. Señalando, dijo, "Necesito ahí la escalera para poder ver cuanto daño le hiciste a esas bisagras. Tendré que rellenar los agujeros de los marcos y la puerta, pero creo que la puerta en sí es salvable. Podría tallar unos manillares que fueran mejor con esas cosas que llamas manos para reemplazar esos pomos de latón."

Arthur trabajó felizmente toda la tarde con Merlin, manteniendo la puerta mientras Merlin tomaba medidas y desenroscaba la bisagra restante. Colocó caballetes y apoyó la puerta (que era casi tan alta como él) contra ellos. Merlin puede que no fuera un increíble espadachín, pero era casi tan increíble como un artesano. El corazón de Arthur se llenaba de gozo al ver a Merlin reconstruir la casa que él había destrozado. Se sentó a mirar al hijo del hacendado con ojos soñadores, esperando por una tarea que necesitara fuerza bruta, e imaginando su casa hermosa de nuevo gracias al toque de Merlin.

Un repentino grito proveniente del borde del bosque y el resonar de unas fuertes pezuñas rompió su feliz sueño. Merlin miró desde Arthur al brillante caballero armado con una espada en lo alto que venía hacia ellos. "¡Vete!" le gritó Merlin a Arthur y empezó a correr hacia el caballero, que traía a tres caballeros más armados pero sin protección a sus talones. Arthur rugió en advertencia al caballero, pero se metió en la casa y miró desde la ventana principal. Merlin agarró la montura del caballero y tiró en su sitio, obligándole a parar hasta detenerse en el medio del patio.

"¡Oswald!" gritó Merlin, mientras se recolocaba. "¡No le ataques! No nos ha hecho daño. Nos salvó de unos bandidos."

"Vimos los cadáveres. ¿Dónde está Freya?" demandó el caballero de pelo cobrizo.

"Está en la casa," dijo Merlin sin respiración. "La traeré."

"Eso era un ogro, Merlin," insistió Sir Oswald. "Ese monstruo no puede permanecer vivo."

Merlin se enderezó. "Le he visto matar a media docena de hombres armados. Tú solo traes a tres contigo y esta es su casa. Si le atacas, morirás. Por favor, déjame ir a por Freya y traerla. No nos dañará a ninguno de nosotros. ¿Quieres morir antes de ver a tu hijo?"

Arthur vio a Oswald mirar a la ventana en donde estaba. El ogro rugió e hizo lo que pudo para poner una cara aterradora. Escuchó un ruido tras él y se giró un poco para ver a Freya al pasamanos de las escaleras. Levantó una mano para señalarle que se quedara donde estaba y para su sorpresa ella asintió. Puso una mano en su crecido vientre y esperó pacientemente.

"¡Freya!" gritó Oswald, adivinando la causa de la distracción del ogro y desmontando.

Merlin agarró el brazo donde tenía su espada y usó su peso para mantener a su cuñado atrás. "Ella está a salvo, Oswald. Está bien. ¿Oyes algún grito? Si entras ahí, harás que la mate. Confía en mi, puedo traerla. Sólo dame cinco minutos."

Oswald se giró con ojos coléricos hacia el joven. "¡Dos minutos y si vuelves a agarrar mi brazo con la espada de nuevo, te mataré, seas mi cuñado o no!"

Merlin soltó el brazo del caballero y corrió hacia la mansión. Cruzó una mirada con Arthur, pero en cuanto vio que Freya estaba en lo alto de la escalera, le señaló que bajara.

Arthur gruñó, lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención.

Merlin se giró y dijo, "Siento no poder quedarme y terminar la puerta pero sabías que vendrían a por nosotros."

Freya se detuvo junto a su hermano, a plena vista de los que estaban fuera e hizo una reverencia al ogro. "Te agradezco tu hospitalidad, Maestro Ogro. Me disculpo si mi marido parece descortés. Te aseguro, que sólo está preocupado por mi bienestar,"

El desespero se coló en el corazón de Arthur y supo que no aguantaría quedarse solo de nuevo. se inclinó torpemente, señalando a Merlin, entonces al suelo. Señaló a Freya y después a afuera.

"Creo que quiere que me quede," dijo Merlin, empalideciendo.

"Merlin tiene que venir conmigo," dijo Freya con firmeza.

"¡Freya!" gritó Oswald, moviendo los pies en el suelo con impaciencia.

Alzó una mano haciendo callar a su marido.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza.

Freya dio un paso hacia el ogro, sacudiendo un dedo, "Ahora mira…"

Merlin le agarró la muñeca y la echó hacia atrás. "No me hará daño, Freya. Simplemente no quiere estar solo. Deberías irte."

"Oswald no te dejará," dijo Freya con cabezonería.

Merlin resopló. "Dudo que tu marido piense que merezco una pelea. Estaré bien. Sólo hay un montón de trabajo que hacer aquí." Tocó su estómago y sonrió. "Quiero ver a mi sobrino. Envíame un mensajero cuando el bebé nazca. Iré entonces."

Arthur hizo un sonido que mostraba su acuerdo y asintió con vigor.

Merlin le miró antes de animar a su hermana. "¿Ves? Está de acuerdo. Volveré contigo cuando el bebé nazca."

"Aún quedan meses para eso, Merlin," dijo Freya vacilante.

Merlin tragó y la abrazó. "Es lo mejor, Freya. Estaré bien, y tú no quieres que tu marido muera. Confía en mí. Vete." La soltó y fue hasta el lado del ogro.

"Freya, ¡por favor!" rogó Oswald desde los escalones de la entrada.

Con tristeza, miró a su hermano antes de descender los escalones hasta los brazos de su marido.

Oswald remontó a su caballo y subió a su esposa frente a él antes de gritar una orden. "¡Merlin, vamos!"

Merlin saludó a través de la ventana y vio a su hermana murmurar algo a su marido y acurrucarse contra su pecho. Su conversación no podía escucharse desde la casa, pero los hombres giraron sus caballos y volvieron al bosque.

Merlin miró hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista. Pareció hundirse entonces. Miró sobre su hombro y le dijo al ogro, "supongo que será mejor terminar esa puerta."

Arthur vio como el hijo del hacendado volvía a su trabajo, pero aunque antes parecía disfrutar el trabajo, ahora estaba encorvado mientras lijaba y arreglaba. Arthur se sentó cerca, pero Merlin permaneció en silencio y ni siquiera lo miró. Arthur no quería hacerlo parecer una orden o que implicara que Freya no podría irse si Merlin no se quedaba, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que había hecho.

Por otra parte, había prometido que Merlin podría irse después de unos meses. Y Arthur sabía donde vivía Oswald, podría llevar allí a Merlin sin problemas si no podía seguir en la mansión. Merlin seguramente le seguiría sin oponerse y en cuanto reconociera los terrenos, se animaría. Pero Arthur se entristecía al pensar en Merlin dejándole. Creía que se estaban haciendo amigos y su respiración se trabó al pensar que aun podía ser verdad. No era solo que la mansión estaba siendo arreglada, Arthur amaba la compañía de Merlin. Lo extrañaría desesperadamente si el joven se fuera. Arthur se prometió algo. Si Merlin no se animaba en tres días, lo llevaría a la mansión de Sir Oswald.

Cuando el sol se puso y comenzó el crepúsculo, Merlin limpió en silencio sus herramientas. Arthur recogió la escalera, preparado para seguirle al cobertizo. Merlin miró al fin al ogro. Débilmente, dijo, "creo que deberíamos dejar la puerta donde está. Terminarla mañana."

Arthur asintió e intentó hacer el sonido feliz de nuevo. Merlin se giró. Colocaron las herramientas y cenaron en silencio. Era temporada de recolecta, Merlin había encontrado muchos vegetales creciendo en el jardín entre la hierba, e hizo unos saludables pasteles de pastor, de los cuales Arthur comió alegremente dos. Arthur sonrió y aplaudió cuando los pasteles salieron, tratando de mostrar su aprecio a todo lo que Merlin estaba haciendo por él. Merlin se sonrojó un poco por la alabanza, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante su comida.

Después de que Merlin limpiara los platos y encendiera una vela, le dijo a Arthur, "Estoy cansado. Voy a dormir." Arthur asintió y el ogro le siguió por las escaleras. Pero cuando Merlin fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermana, Arthur lo bloqueó instintivamente. Merlin miró al ogro interrogante. Por un momento, ni Arthur sabía que quería, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería dejar a Merlin solo en ese lúgubre estado. Usó sus manos para llevar al joven abajo. No tocó a Merlin, meramente invadió su espacio. Fue suficiente para que Merlin se moviera a las grandes puertas del final del hall, ambas seguían abiertas por sus bisagras rotas.

Merlin entró en la sala y se detuvo, mirando alrededor con la ayuda de la luna y de la vela hacia la gran cama, que obviamente no había sido hecha en un año. Las puertas del armario habían sido arrancadas y los cajones colgaban del vestidor. Mantas y ropa de hombre tirada por el suelo, aunque no había ni rastro de viento en la sala, las ventanas que daban a un balcón estaban firmemente cerradas contras la oscura noche.

"Esta es tu habitación, ¿no?" preguntó Merlin con cuidado.

Arthur asintió, aunque Merlin no podía verle porque el ogro seguía detrás de él.

Cauto, Merlin preguntó, "¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"

Arthur le pasó y fue hacia la cama, golpeando la almohada como invitación, pero cuando vio la cara de Merlin, se arrepintió inmediatamente por su ímpetu. El joven lucía pálido y demacrado a la luz.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera pensar en la forma de deshacer su error, Merlin se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso la vela en la mesa de noche, empezando a quitarse los zapatos. "Gracias por no hacer esto cuando mi hermana estaba aquí," dijo rígido. "Se habría preocupado." Apagó la vela y se acostó de espaldas aun completamente vestido y sin mirar a Arthur.

Arthur gimió cuando vio lo rígido que estaba Merlin. Estaba seguro de que había aterrorizado a su amigo y necesitaba urgentemente tranquilizarlo. Arthur cogió una colcha del suelo y la pasó sobre Merlin. Empezando por su hombro y bajándola hasta sus pies, metiendo la manta bajo él. Entonces fue al otro lado hasta que Merlin estuvo completamente envuelto. Arthur se subió en su lado de la cama, junto a su amigo.

Merlin finalmente miró al ogro y Arthur pudo ver una media sonrisa en sus labios bajo la luz de la luna. "Así que ¿sólo dormir?" preguntó, un poco del irónico humor que Arthur amaba oír en su voz.

Arthur asintió, gruñendo feliz. Merlin alejó la tensión y cerró los ojos, pero Arthur le miró largamente durante la noche y pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el hijo del hacendado se durmiera realmente.

Arthur se despertó lentamente por la mañana, siendo consciente de ser cuidadoso. La luz del sol entraba a través de las ventanas cubiertas de escarcha. Arthur no se había tapado la noche anterior y el frío chocaba contra su hombro y su espalda, pero un punto cálido se abrazaba contra su pecho. Arthur casi no se atrevía a mover la cabeza para mirar, pero hay estaba el pelo negro de Merlin sobre su esternón, su cálido aliento sobre la piel de Arthur. El brazo de Arthur estaba sobre la cintura del chico, a Arthur le fascinó la cercanía de Merlin.

"Merlin," dijo el ogro con melancolía, aunque sólo podía oír sus propios rugidos. "Merlin."

Merlin se movió contra él, despertándose. Dormido como estaba preguntó, "¿Quién está ahí?" parpadeó y se sentó con rapidez, recuperando los modales. Hundido, dijo, "Debe haber sido un sueño. Creí escuchar que alguien decía mi nombre."

"¡Sí!" chilló Arthur, pero de nuevo sólo salieron gruñidos. Asintió con energía, casi golpeando la cabeza de Merlin con su mentón. Se golpeó en el pecho intentando hincarle que él había dicho el nombre de Merlin.

Merlin giró la cabeza hacia el ogro, como preguntándose si la bestia se estaba volviendo loca. "¿Dijiste mi nombre?"

Arthur asintió y dijo el nombre de Merlin repetidamente, pero de nuevo, sólo salían gruñidos.

"Puedo oír que intentas hablar," dijo Merlin con simpatía.

Arthur bufó decepcionado.

"Vamos, te haré bollos," dijo Merlin animándole. "Prácticamente has estado inhalando la mermelada."

Hoy parecía ser el día de Arthur estar taciturno mientras Merlin disfrutaba haciendo sus tareas. El hijo del hacendado insistió en dejar el arreglo de la puerta para la tarde mientras lavaba las sábanas y la ropa que Arthur había esto pisoteando durante un año y las tendía bajo el frío aire de otoño. Arthur tiraba todas las sábanas de su habitación, metiéndolas en agua también y secándolas. Haciendo cada poco los mismo sonidos.

"¿Sigues intentando decir mi nombre?" preguntó Merlin, mirándole desde su puesto.

Sentado cerca, Arthur bajó la cabeza a sus rodillas.

Con un seco movimiento de cabeza, Merlin dijo, "Es bueno saber como suena en ogro."

Arthur levantó la cabeza y volvió a soltar una serie de gruñidos.

"¿Eso era blasfemar o mi nombre?" preguntó Merlin.

Arthur se levantó y se metió en el bosque, determinado a encontrar la cena antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Sabía que no debía intentar acercarse a Merlin con ese humor. Su fuerza y torpeza de ogro podría producirle alguna herida a su amigo, o incluso matarle. Arthur saltó en un estanque para enfriar los humos. Necesitaba un baño de todas formas, y el frío no era un problema para su cuerpo de ogro.

Arthur lo sentía cuando volvió una hora después y tiró el cuerpo de un ciervo a los pies de Merlin. Agachó la cabeza y soltó un gruñido descendente.

Merlin había terminado la colada y estaba trabajando en la puerta. Miró el cuerpo del ciervo y después a Arthur. "Si eso significa que lo sientes, yo también." Se enderezó. "No puedo imaginar lo frustrante que debe ser, ser capaz de entender pero no poder comunicarte."

Arthur se sentó en el campo y levantó las rodillas para que sus cabezas pudieran estar a una altura parecida.

"Ese venado no se limpiará ni cocinará solo," dijo Merlin amablemente.

Arthur volvió a levantarse. Merlin podía ser un fastidio. Esperaba que todos trabajaran tan duro como él lo hacía.

"Tendré las puertas listas para colocar en un par de horas," dijo Merlin amartillando. "Te gustará eso, lo sé, pero tendrás que colocarla tú en su sitio."

Arthur aplaudió para mostrar su aprobación y llevó el ciervo a la cocina. Le molestaba y gustaba por igual que Merlin nunca pareciera querer parar de trabajar, y que empezara a incluir a Arthur en sus planes. Arthur quería tratar a Merlin como un honorable huésped; hacerle un banquete, llevarlo a cabalgar por sus terrenos, jugar al ajedrez con él por la noche. Su mente danzaba por sus ensoñaciones mientras se preguntaba si podría convencer a Merlin para que le leyera algo esa noche.

Arthur hizo cosquillas a Arthur para despertarlo. "Ey, dormilón, hay una cama arriba con tu nombre en ella si mi lectura es tan aburrida."

Arthur miró desde donde estaba acostado, sobre la piel de un oso frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, a la ligera sonrisa de la cara del hombre que le miraba benevolente. Se sentó y señaló al libro que Merlin tenía en la mano y aplaudió.

"Oh, ¿te gusta la historia?"

Arthur asintió con felicidad.

"¿Entonces por qué te has dormido?"

Arthur deseó poder decírselo, pero las señales y los gruñidos no eran suficiente para explicar que había hecho tanto trabajo en un día desde que se convirtió en ogro, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos entonces," dijo Merlin, dejando el libro en una mesa y cogiendo una vela. Arthur se apresuró a apagar la chimenea y seguirle arriba. Merlin se giró hacia él arriba. "¿Quieres que me quede contigo de nuevo?"

Sorprendido, Arthur casi perdió un paso. Asintió enseguida e hizo sus sonidos felices.

La luz de la luna era más brillante esa noche en la habitación de Arthur. Merlin dejó la vela en la mesilla de noche pero en vez de sentarse para quitarse la ropa, se movió confiadamente al armario. Cogió una de las camisas de dormir de Arthur y se la mostró. "¿Te importaría?"

Arthur sacudió la cabeza. No pudo evitar mirar, con su corazón acelerado, como Merlin le daba la espalda y se ponía la prenda que había sido suya. Merlin dejó su ropa del día en una silla y se metió en las sábanas limpias. Arthur lo volvió a envolver en su lado, intentando contener la erupción de tiernos sentimientos que no podía expresar.

"¿No pasarás frío sin las mantas?" preguntó Merlin con rapidez después de apagar la vela.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza. En su forma de ogro, podía andar bajo una tormenta de nieve sin sentir el más mínimo frío.

"Yo siempre tengo frío," dijo Merlin. "Incluso en pleno verano, tengo frío. Puede que por eso siempre me esté moviendo… tratando de permanecer caliente."

Arthur se quedó sin aire un momento. Entonces palmeó su pecho.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Merlin.

Vacilante, Arthur pasó un brazo alrededor de su amigo e hizo un poco de presión, esperando que entendiera la invitación y no lo confundiera con una orden.

Merlin se acercó. "No quería decir…" dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Arthur.

"Por favor, Merlin," murmuró Arthur, aún oyendo sólo gruñidos, pero con suerte Merlin podría entender su intención.

Merlin se quedó ahí pero su respiración se aceleró. "Di eso de nuevo." pidió sin aire.

Arthur lo repitió y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Merlin intentando reconfortarlo. Le complació que Merlin se abrazara contra su pecho en respuesta.

En apenas un susurro, Merlin pidió, "Dime tu nombre."

"Arthur," rugió tristemente.

"¿Arthur?" repitió Merlin.

Asombrado, Arthur se cayó de la cama, tropezando con la cuña que había dejado antes a sus pies y cayendo dentro del armario; haciendo un agujero en una de las puertas con su codo. Aplaudió y asintió salvajemente al hombre que le miraba sentado en la cama.

"De acuerdo, ¡vale! Entiendo que estás animado," dijo Merlin, con los ojos abiertos.

Arthur se puso de rodillas y volvió hacia el lado de la cama, rogando porque Merlin entendiera.

"Sólo cálmate un minuto y haremos que funcione, ¿vale?" soltó Merlin.

Arthur asintió, sus dedos hundiéndose en el colchón.

Con mucho cuidado, Merlin explicó, "Pude entenderte cuando tenía mi oreja en tu pecho. Era como si escuchara una voz humana a la vez que los gruñidos." Merlin giró la cabeza. "Es una voz muy bonita."

Arthur asintió con energía. Palmeándose el pecho.

"Sí, dijo Merlin firmemente, "creo que deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo. Pero tiendes a agitarte cuando te emocionas. Necesito que te tumbes y te quedes ahí."

Arthur trepó con cuidado de nuevo a la cama y se tumbó en su lado, tratando de calmar el acelero de su corazón.

Lentamente, Merlin se acostó. Puso las mantas sobre él y colocó la oreja en el pecho de Arthur. "Ahora, cuéntame Arthur."

Arthur habló lentamente, parando de vez en cuando para dejar a Merlin responder o preguntar algo. Le contó sobre como creció en la mansión y las batallas en las que había estado y la buja que lo había convertido en un ogro.

"Te recuerdo," dijo Merlin más adelante. Se puso de rodillas y puso las manos en las mejillas de Arthur, mirando su cara bajo la luz de la luna. "Ganaste el torneo del castillo hace dos años y de nuevo el año pasado. Aunque no viniste este verano." Arthur pasó una mano indicando su forma de ogro. "Claro," aceptó Merlin. "No creo que los demás caballeros participaran a la justa con un ogro."

Arthur palmeó su pecho. Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien que lo entendiera de nuevo, por no mencionar el poder tener a alguien cerca… tener a Merlin cerca.

Merlin sacudió la cabeza tristemente y quitó las manos de las mejillas de Merlin. Con voz plana dijo, "No soy lo que necesitas."

Arthur alzó lentamente su mano para tocar la mejilla de Merlin. Cuando el joven miró al ogro, Arthur giró la cabeza en la almohada preguntándole, esperando ser un poco mejor en las conversaciones no verbales.

Merlin le dio una triste sonrisa y rió deprimidamente. "Necesitas una bonita princesa que venga y te dé un beso. Todas las historias lo dicen."

El corazón de Arthur se encogió en su pecho y se lo palmeó esperando que Merlin volviera a tenderse y escuchara de nuevo.

Merlin sorbió, determinado a no llorar y se volvió a meter bajo las sábanas sobre el pecho de Arthur.

Arthur esperó hasta recuperar toda esperanza y dijo muy anhelante, "desearía que lo intentaras."

Merlin volvió a ponerse de rodillas, una mano en el hombro de Arthur para aguantarse. "¿Estás seguro?"

Arthur mantuvo la mirada de Merlin y asintió. Se mantuvo totalmente quieto cuando Merlin se inclinó hacia su cara, deteniéndose lo suficiente para sentir el aliento del hombre sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Arthur se cerraron con anticipación. Entonces Merlin cerró la distancia y besó gentilmente entre los colmillos de Arthur. Profundizó un poco el beso, presionando los labios del ogro. Un arco iris explotó en la oscuridad tras los párpados de Arthur. Por un momento sintió como algo lo había cogido y lo envolvía en el aire como una pica. Instintivamente, se agarró a lo que esperaba fuera la cama, asustado de poder dañar a su amor. La sensación de mareo paró abruptamente mientras pensaba que había sido tirado desde gran altura y caía con fuerza. Sintió a Merlin alejarse y abrió los ojos.

Los ojos de Merlin seguían cerrados, sus manos en los hombros de Arthur, y se lamía los labios como disfrutando el último resquicio de un delicado dulce. Los parpados de Merlin se abrieron y su boca se abrió en una O. "Eres más guapo de lo que recordaba."

Arthur soltó el aire muerto que contenía y se tocó la boca. No había colmillos. Pasó la mano por su cara, unos ojos de tamaño normal. Su propia nariz aguileña. Su pelo necesitaba un barbero. Parpadeó y miró sus manos… manos humanas, no manos de ogro. "¡Has roto la maldición!" lloró de gozo, sentándose y pasando los brazos por Merlin, juntando sus labios.

Al principio, Merlin devolvió el beso, fundiéndose en los brazos de Arthur y abrazándole como si fuera su ancla. Duró solo un momento antes de que Merlin rompiera el beso, frunciendo el ceño con dolor, sus ojos miraron abajo, objetando como cualquier señorita.

Arthur no quitó los brazos de su amor y acarició su espalda. Besó la mejilla de Merlin y el ceño, sin estar acostumbrado aun a tener de nuevo su voz y sin estar seguro de qué decir.

Merlin intentó soltarse. Vehemente preguntó, "Eres un Lord. ¿No tienes que casarte y tener un par de herederos?"

Arthur rió suavemente. "Mi hermana mayor tiene cuatro hijos. Créeme; estará encantada de darte la bienvenida a la familia sabiendo que sus hijos serán mis herederos."

"¡Freya!" gritó Merlin, mirando al fin a los ojos de Arthur.

"Sí, mi amor," dijo Arthur, besando sin parar el rostro de Merlin. "Iremos a contárselo a tu hermana pasado mañana. Y a tus padres tan pronto como podamos después de eso para que me presentes."

"¿Qué pasa mañana?" preguntó Merlin con cautela.

"No hay caballos," dijo Arthur firmemente. "No podremos llegar en un día sin ellos. Pero algunos de mis granjeros los cogieron y los han guardado para mi. Y sé que algunos de mis sirvientes se han refugiado con mis hacendados. No podía hacer mucho más que cazar para mis hacendados ocasionalmente y mantener a los depredadores alejados de sus granjas, pero al menos la mitad de los sirvientes están con un grupo u otro, así que habrá gente que se quede en la casa y empiece a restaurarla apropiadamente cuando tengamos todo listo."

"Entonces no me necesitarás," dijo Merlin, evitando sus ojos de nuevo.

Arthur alzó el mentón de Merlin. "Sólo para siempre. De acuerdo a las historias, sólo un beso de amor verdadero puede romper un hechizo. Estaría loco si ignorara eso. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Sólo di que te quedarás."

"Para siempre," susurró Merlin, mientras se inclinaba para besar los labios de Arthur una vez más.

*Charada es un juego en el que se debe adivinar algo con mímica como en el juego de las películas.

Bueno, aquí este acaba este bonito cuento, y a los que esperan la segunda parte de "Problemas de comunicación" no desesperen que casi he terminado la traducción y empezaré a publicarla en un par de días.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
